Lincoln Center
| Owner= | Founded= | Ghosts=Phantom of the Opera }} The Lincoln Center is a complex of buildings in New York's Upper West Side dedicated to the performing arts. History Primary Canon History In 1984, Peter Venkman approached Dana Barrett with new information about her case as she and Violinist exited Avery Fisher Hall at the conclusion of a session with a guest conductor. Secondary Canon History Roger Baugh took Janine Melnitz to a special performance for charity of "Don Giovanni" but it was interrupted by the manifestation of Phantom of the Opera. The Ghost Smashers made their public debut at the Metropolitan Opera House and atomized the phantom. They waited up outside the Lincoln Center and "greeted" Ray Stantz and Egon Spengler. Trivia *The Lincoln center scene was the first scene shot between Bill Murray and Sigourney Weaver. Shay, Don (November 1985). Making Ghostbusters, p. 96 annotation. New York Zoetrope, New York NY USA, ISBN 0918432685. Paragraph reads: "Venkman's interception of Dana outside the Metropolitan Opera House -- ostensibly to give her a progress report on her case -- was actually the first scene shot between Bill Murray and Sigourney Weaver." *For the long shots at Lincoln Center, the filmmakers had to loop the dialogue because the fountain in the background created so much noise. For the closeups, when the fountain was out of frame, they had the water turned off. Shay, Don (November 1985). Making Ghostbusters, p. 96 annotation. New York Zoetrope, New York NY USA, ISBN 0918432685. Joe Medjuck says: "For the long shots, we had to loop the dialogue because the Lincoln Center fountain in the background created so much noise. For the closeups -- when the fountain was out of frame -- we were able to have the water shut off." *Modified dialogue was created during rehearsal such as "I respect you as an artist and as a dresser", typed up and inserted into the script for shooting the next morning. Shay, Don (November 1985). Making Ghostbusters, p. 96 annotation. New York Zoetrope, New York NY USA, ISBN 0918432685. Paragraph reads: "Although not always the case, in this instance the modified dialogue developed during rehearsal -- including such apparently off-the-cuff lines as "I respect you as an artist and as a dresser" -- was typed up, virtually on the spot, and inserted into the script in time for shooting the next morning." *In the Ghostbusters II August 5, 1988 draft, Peter and Lane go on a date to see the Bolshoi Ballet perform "Giselle" at the Lincoln Center's Vivian Beaumont Theater. Aykroyd, Dan & Ramis, Harold (1988). Ghostbusters II (August 5, 1988 Draft) (Script p. 62). Paragraph reads: "INT. VIVIAN BEAUMONT THEATER - LATER Onstage, the Bolshoi Ballet perform their production of "Giselle."" *On cover A of Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #6, the pair of tickets from Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #13 are on top of Roger. *On page 15 of Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #13, there is a note on Dana's refrigerator that reveals she has a performance on February 28th. Appearances *'Ghostbusters' **Chapter 14: Welcome Aboard Secondary Canon IDW Comics *Ongoing Series **Ghostbusters Issue #13 **Ghostbusters Issue #14 ***Photograph on PCOC Page References Gallery Overall Primary Canon GB1film2005chapter14sc058.png|Exiting Avery Fisher Hall GB1film2005chapter14sc059.png GB1film2005chapter14sc063.png GB1film2005chapter14sc070.png Secondary Canon MetropolitanOperaHouseIDWOngoing01.jpg|Metropolitan Opera House in Ghostbusters Issue #13 MetropolitanOperaHouseIDWOngoing02.jpg|In Ghostbusters Issue #13 MetropolitanOperaIDWV2Issue6CoverA.jpg|Tickets on Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #6 cover A LincolnCenterIDWV2Issue13.jpg|Reference in Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #13 Non Canon LincolnCenterProduction01.jpg|Weaver and Murray rehearse first scene, seen in Making Ghostbusters p.98 LincolnCenterProduction02.jpg|Bill Murray entertains the crew, seen in Making Ghostbusters p.98 Category:Locations Category:GB1 Locations Category:IDW Locations